


And season it with love

by Kairin16



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairin16/pseuds/Kairin16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako doesn't like being cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And season it with love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Winter Challenge for the word Soup

The world after the Apocalypse didn’t change much. The World Council was still filled with people for whom their own good was more important than the happiness of the people. People still died on The Wall, regardless of how useless the project was now that the breach was sealed. It gave people jobs, the publicity said, but people were jaded enough to not believe it anymore. The economy had a long way to recovery however, and that was a fact. But that is not something Mako could or should worry herself over. Soldiers fight, they do not involve themselves in politics.

  
People were moving back to the Pacific coast, rebuilding what great beasts has destroyed. Mako and Raleigh had enough of the ocean though. He took her to Indiana, where there were fields and the most unpredictable weather. They led a quiet life.

  
Back in the Shatterdome, after the soldiers had fished them out from the water, Tendo said to her,

  
“You’ll be heroes, blueberry, you’ll change the world!”

  
They didn’t. They could, Mako knew that, a doll modelled after her in her suit was still the highest grossing toy in the world, even after a year. They didn’t want that. Not immediately after. There was so much lost in that last attack, even more in the weeks leading to it. The greatest reward for the heroes when the war is over is rest.

  
The war is still on her mind, even months later, but it is not as painful. The loss didn’t disappear, but faded enough to not be overwhelming. Raleigh tells her it will never go away completely, but neither of them would want it. It would mean to forget.

  
She is standing at the window of their home, watching the snow fall from the sky quietly in the evening hours. The forecast said they would have a snowstorm in the night. Mako hates cold, always have. It presses into her bones until she feels brittle and breakable. The blinds will be closed tonight.

  
There are quiet steps behind her and then Raleigh’s arms locking around her waist, his whole body pressing close in a hug.

  
“What are you thinking about?” The voice whispers into her hair and she sighs softly, leaning back into her drift partner, trusting him to hold her up.

  
“Snow.” She answers and covers his hand with her own.

  
“It’s snowing a lot lately, isn’t it?”

  
“Yes.” It does too. They’re slowly moving from Fall into another Winter, without a fanfare. The seasons slip past too quickly, it seems sometimes.

  
“The winter won’t be long.” Raleigh whispers to her and tightens his arms. He’s right, but the season’s just beginning and it stretches before them in uncountable days of cold.

  
“Come on.” Raleigh murmurs warmly too her eventually, pulling her slowly away from the window and into the warmth of the kitchen.

  
There is a pot of something steaming on the hob. Mako smiles lightly and sits at the table. The dinner is always a surprise; Raleigh likes to make old recipes in the kitchen, ones that he learnt when he was young. Sometimes he doesn’t quite remember right.

  
This time, it smells delicious. Raleigh adds some last minute greens to their bowls and brings it to the table, the thick steam rising up from the soup. It’s not anything Mako knows, but it’s warm and filling, warming her up from inside out. There is too much salt in it, but that’s okay. She won’t say a word.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me at [ tumblr ](http://lifesmarvels.tumblr.com)


End file.
